Computing devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDA), wearable devices, internet of things (IOT) devices, and the like, have generally been provided as integrated electronics and circuits of standalone devices. For example, computing devices may have included power, processing, storage, display, input capabilities, and output capabilities all in the same computing device. Thus, historically, there has been no need to share functionality across devices when an integrated set of functionality is already available within a single device.
Wireless communication technology (e.g., Bluetooth, Ultra-wideband (UWB), WiMax, Long Term Evolution (LTE), 4G systems) are becoming more powerful such that individuals rely on the Internet in their day-to-day life for a wide range of services. Each device may operate independently of one another based on a set of network services from a network provider. However, when a device becomes disconnected from a network provider for any reason, or even the device is not equipped with ability to connect to the Internet, the user of the device is left with little recourse for continuing to receive voice or data by the device.
Moreover, with the enhancement in computing power and improvement in functionality, computing devices nowadays have expanded in features to take upon multiple roles beyond their traditional uses. For instance, our smartphones have become our digital cameras and video recorders, and in some cases replaced or used in lieu of computers. Our tablets have now replaced some uses of computers, and our mobile devices such as laptops or mobile phones now drive or are used to control home video/audio systems. Therefore, as the number of features increases, so does the desire to share those features with other device.